Portage
"Portage" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of ''Vikings''. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It first aired on April 07, 2016. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Ken Girotti. Synopsis Ragnar’s leadership is going to get called into question after their defeat, evacuation and retreat down-river. Although, he will have a plan that he is going to keep under wraps.Rollo and Gisla are going to have information that will strengthen Rollo’s position at the French court, while Count Odo will be slow to identify his true enemies, which could have serious consequences. Plot As the Vikings retreat, Ragnar's leadership is questioned by Harold. Ragnar tells Bjorn to halt the ships at a cliff face, and reveals a new plan. They will lift the ships over the cliff, walk them around the Frank's forts, and slip them back into the river on the way to Paris. In Paris, Odo tells Charles they can't trust Rollo, and Roland agrees. Gisla reveals to Charles that she carries Rollo's child. Odo meets with Therese, who along with Roland betray him, and execute him on Charles' orders. Rollo is then given the Iron Hand of Frankia. In Wessex, Ecbert returns after victory over the royal council of Mercia. He reveals to Kwenthrith that she is no longer Queen, as he's been sworn in King of Mercia. Meanwhile in Kattegat, Aslaug sees Harbard with other women and grows jealous. She confronts and slaps Harbard, who then leaves a second time. In France, Ragnar asks Yidu for more drugs, who denies him again. He tells her she is not free, and she threatens him with the secret of slaughter in Wessex. Ragnar drowns her in a fit of rage, which is witnessed by Ubbe and Hvitserk. Back in Wessex, Kwenthrith approaches Ecberts bedchamber. She is stopped by Waerferth the Scout, who receives a knife to the neck by Kwenthrith. She sneaks into Ecberts bed and threatens to kill him, but is stabbed in the back and killed by Judith. Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" * Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" * Kevin Durand as Harbard * Linus Roache as King Ecbert Guest Starring * Amy Bailey as Queen Kwenthrith * Dianne Doan as Yidu * Maude Hirst as Helga * Owen Roe as Count Odo * Edvin Endre as Erlendur * Georgia Hirst as Torvi * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Stephen Rockett as Hvitserk * Luke Shanahan as Ubbe * Huw Parmenter as Roland * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund * Des Carney as Waerferth the Scout * James Quinn Markey as Ivar * Elijah O'Sullivan as Sigurd * Karen Hassan as Therese Uncredited Cast * Finn and Luca Ryan as Magnus Episode Deaths * Count Odo * Yidu * Waerferth the Scout * Queen Kwenthrith Trivia * John Kavanagh is not credited and does not appear in this episode. ru:Волок fr:Au delà des montagnes uk:Волок Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes